Impréniation
by vieds1otemonde
Summary: Je m'appelle Leah et depuis dix ans je vie avec les Cullen. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Nessie, que je considère comme une soeur, est enlever par le clan Volturie. Lors de la poursuite une chose impossible m'est arriver, j'ai trouvé mon âme soeur.


Donc me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic. Mon personnage principal est Léah Clearwater. C'est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup dont les gens accorde peu d'importance. Avant de vous laisser lire cette fic je dois préciser que, bien que ça ne parait peut-être pas, j'ai mis un gros effort dans la correction, mais disons que orthographe grammatical et moi ca fait deux.

Couple : Léah/?, Bella/ Edward, Jacob/Nessie

Discalmer : Les personnages et les éléments de cette fic, pour la plupart, ne m'appartienne pas. C'est la propriété de Stephanie Meyer.

Imprégnation

Chapitre 1

C'est dix dernières années.

Je grondais face aux monstres devant moi. Ils ne cessaient de me fixer de leurs yeux rouge tandis que mon poil se hérissait davantage et que je me positionnais de façon à pouvoir leurs bondir dessus au moindre faux pas.

Mon compagnon à mes cotés ne les quittaient pas des yeux. Il était également en position de combat. Je voulais qu'il fuit mais têtu comme il était… il était demeuré à mes côtés.

Je savais que j'allais probablement périr. Que la bataille était probablement perdue d'avance. Mais si l'on devait perdre, alors, l'essentiel était que lui s'en tire vivant.

C'est tout ce que je demandais au destin qui ma finalement, d'une certaine façon, mené jusqu'ici.

Je ne voulais seulement que le savoir vivant.

Je m'appelle Léah Clearwater, en temps normal, je serais une femme de maintenant 30 ans, probablement marier et avec des enfants. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, puisque je suis bloqué à l'âge de vingt-trois ans et que je suis devenue infertile.

Je suis une immortelle, une louve-garou pour être plus précise et la seule en fait. Non que je soie le seul loup-garou, mais je suis la seul femme de la tribu Quileute à avoir ce don ou cette malédiction, cela dépend des jours et également de votre point de vue sur la chose.

«Léah ton tour de garde est fini.» Intervient une voix dans ma tête.

«Jacob je peut encore continuer!» Répliquais-je.

«Pas question! Va pioncer un coup.»

Résigné, je me mis à courir en direction de la maison des Cullens. Bien qu'au début je ne les ai pas aimé, puisque ça fait dix ans qu'on est leur (toutou de garde) comme j'aimais répéter pour faire enragé Jacob. J'ai appris graduellement à les apprécier.

Mais c'était les seul sangsues que j'appréciais et la seule raison de ce léger changement d'attitude. C'est que hormis leur odeur, à laquelle je me suis habitué, et leur régime alimentaire, que je ne supporte tout simplement pas, ils agissent comme des humains. Je parle de leur façon de s'aimer, de rire. Mais c'est vrai que moi qui ne vie plus vraiment dans le monde (normal) depuis longtemps, peux avoir une vision plus large de leur comportement humain que vous.

Je rentrais dans la petite tente installer en permanence sur le perron et me changea. Je mis un haut tube très court ainsi qu'un short. Étant ce que je suis, été comme hiver je pouvais me balader dans cet accoutrement ce qui était plutôt pratique pour moi à cause de mes transformations quotidiennes.

Lorsque je sortis, je n'eu même pas le temps de dire «ouf» qu'une jeune femme d'environ dix-sept ans aux cheveux boucler me bondit dans les bras.

-Léah!! Je commençais à désespérer! J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas déjeuner avec moi.

-Allons Nessie pourquoi es-ce que j'aurais manqué notre déjeuner.

-Tout simplement parce que quand tu es louve tu perds complètement la notion du temps.

Puis elle éclata de rire. Je ne lui reprochais pas puisqu'elle avait raison. Nessie ou Renesmée est l'âme sœur de Jacob, le male Alpha de ma meute. Au début, je ne l'aimais pas trop, mais le fait qu'elle soit toujours avec Jacob et qu'elle est complètement irrésistible firent que j'ai apprise à la connaitre et finalement elle est devenu un peux comme ma petite sœur. Le matin, elle adorait prendre le petit déjeuné avec moi. Bien qu'elle ait une préférence plus marquer pour le sang ce n'était pas, comme pour ses parents, une nécessité.

J'entrais dans la sale à manger des Cullens, Bella et Edward étaient la, je m'étirais le cou pour regarder tout autour afin de repérer si la salope de cette famille était la. Nessie me vit faire mon petit manège et soupira. Moi, je me raidis en sentant quelqu'un approcher.

-Tu n'a pas a t'inquiété, Rosalie est partie faire du shopping.

C'était mon petit frère Seth qui venait de rentré dans la pièce. De toute la famille la seule que je ne pourrais ne jamais supporter c'étais bien Rosalie.

Chaque fois que l'on était dans la même pièce elle faisait tout en son pouvoir me faire sortir de mes gonds. Elle y était déjà parvenue une fois et cela avait couté un nouvel assortiment de salon au Cullen.

Mais même si elle ne me faisait pas peur j'essayais de l'évité le plus possible. Surtout pour Nessie qui aimait quand même sa tante Rosalie.

Constatant que cette blondasse était réellement absente, je me détendis et alla m'assoir à la table à manger.

Esmé rentra avec le petit déjeuné. Au fil des ans elle était devenue un peu comme notre mère d'adoption à tous. Mon ventre sur patte de frère pris à peine le temps de la remercier qu'il se mit en engloutir la moitié de ce que contenait la table.

-Seth! M'exclamais-je. Tu pourrais éviter de t'empiffré comme si ca faisait une semaine que tu n'as pas mangé. Regarde! Ton assiette est trois fois remplit comme la mienne.

-Ma pa meuf gfamte yif te fite.

-Vide ta bouche avant de parler espèce de mal élever!

Seth regarda Edward exaspérer. Celui-ci avec un petit sourire me fit la traduction, car il ne faut pas l'oublier se dernier avait la faculté de lire dans les pensées. Et oui! Dans toutes les pensées sauf, ironiquement, celle de sa femme.

-Il a dit ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es petite, puis il a ajouté quel que chose comme pi de toute façon ce n'es pas de tes affaires et…

Seth eu soudain un petit mouvement de panique ne voulant évidement pas que je sache la suite. Je fis des gros yeux à Edward pour qu'il continue. Il regarda sa femme et cette dernière sourie et pencha la tête de côté. J'eu un petit sourire victorieux puisque dans son langage muet ça voulait dire : « Dit-le. Ca risque d'être amusant.»

D'ailleurs, Seth l'avait compris puisqu'il regardait tout autour de lui, cherchant visiblement une échappatoire. Mais les seules qu'il y avait était bloque par moi, qui était assise devant la porte qui menait au salon. Tandis que Nessie était assise proche de la porte menant à la cuisine. Elle ne le laisserait surement pas passer, surtout au sourire carnassier qu'elle lui faisait. Seth devait déjà se douter qu'il était, probablement, un loup mort.

Les yeux ambre d'Edward revinrent se poser sur le coupable tandis que j'attendais impatiemment la suite. Lorsqu'il l'a dit Seth comprit immédiatement qu'il avait eu raison de vouloir fuir…

-… je me démène toujours trois fois plus que toi grosse fainéante, alors j'ai besoin de manger.

Je n'avais même pas écouté la fin de la phrase. A grosse fainéante, j'avais empoigné mon gobelet et l'avait balancé à la tête de mon crétin de frangin. C'est a se moment que Bella et Nessie n'y tinrent plus et éclatèrent de rire.

Esmé, qui entre temps était retourné à la cuisine, revînt dans la pièce et jeta un regard interloquer à Seth qui se massait la tête, tandis que moi, je le fixais comme si je voulais la lui arracher. D'ailleurs l'idée n'était pas vraiment mauvaise. Je fis un sourire sadique alors qu'Edward avait eu un petit rire.

-Si tu fais ca, on va devoir payer une nouvelle moquette.

-Je peux savoir se qui se passe. Demanda Esmé qui était pour sa part complètement paume.

Comme une image vaut mille mots, Nessie toucha la main de sa grand-mère et grâce à son pouvoir de transmission de pensées elle lui montra toute la scène. Esmé eut un petit sourire amuser.

-Je te l'avais bien dit que les gobelets métallique serait un bon investissement. Dit Edward

-Oui mais vous devriez vous dépêcher. Je parle surtout pour toi Nessie parce que vous aller être en retard. Intervient Bella.

-Ah oui j'avais oublié! Dit la concerner en se tapant dans le front.

Elle se dépêcha d'engloutir ses œufs et bacon. Tandis que mon frère finissait de se préparer, le glouton avait déjà tout gobé tout ce qui n'était pas dans nos assiettes. Je les saluais de la main alors que tout ce beau monde allait à l'école. Depuis la fameuse soirée ou les Volturie étaient venus pour démanteler le clan d'Olympie formé par la famille Cullen et maintenant d'une certaine façon par nous aussi, il y a de cela dix ans, beaucoup de chose avaient changé.

Nous avions déménagé de Forcks parce qu'un groupe de douze personnes qui ne vieillissent pas aurait été suspect au bout d'un certain temps. De plus, Édward avait enfin réussi à convaincre Bella d'aller à l'Université.

Nous avons redéménager, il y a de cela trois ans, pour que Nessie puisse aller faire son secondaire. Sa croissance avait suffisamment ralentit pour le lui permettre tandis que tout le reste de la famille, excepter Carlisle et Esmé, avaient entamé un nouveau cycle secondaire. Cela m'a amusé, mais j'y vais également de tant à autre.

Les temps s'étaient calmés et maintenant nous avions changé les tours de gardes qu'on gardait plus par habitude que par nécessité. Maintenant, un seul loup montait la garde. Un durant le jour, l'autre durant la nuit et le dernier avait une nuit et une journée complète de congé. Parfois comme mon frère le fait aujourd'hui, nous allions à l'école avec les autres mais pour l'instant je me contentai de monter à ma chambre. Je pris ma douche et me mit au lit.

La vie se déroulait paisiblement et j'étais plutôt heureuse depuis ces dix dernières années, mais malheureusement les problèmes finissent toujours par nous retrouver.

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre? Dites moi le car, si je n'ai pas au moins une review vous n'aurez jamais la suite.


End file.
